


Другое кино

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, UST, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Джентльменом можно стать.





	Другое кино

«Ебать!» — думает Эггси, когда впервые видит Гарри Харта. И в данный момент «ебать» — всего лишь междометие.

Соображалка у Эггси работает быстро. Может он не гений и Кембриджей не кончал, но чтобы прикинуть стоимость упаковки мужика, стоящего на ступенях полицейского участка, хватает беглого взгляда. И от увиденного чешутся кончики пальцев, но подрезать лопатник или котлы в трех метрах от своры легавых — идейка откровенное говно. Поэтому Эггси просто топает мимо. А мужик откуда-то знает его имя, заявляет, что они знакомы, и предлагает подвезти.

Эггси слушает и мысленно охреневает — так нагло его снимать еще ни разу не пытались. Не то чтобы вообще — Эггси смазливый и шумный, такие всегда привлекают внимание. Но не в полицейском же участке среди бела дня! Впрочем, мужик ведет себя предельно корректно: грабли не распускает, пошлятину не несет, а потом и вовсе говорит, что знал отца.

Отсюда до дома не так уж далеко — пятнадцать минут подземкой, потом пять кварталов пешком. Но ночь в камере — это вам не уикенд на СПА-курорте, поэтому Эггси решает, что, пожалуй, можно и прокатиться. В крайнем случае он разобьет мужику очки и свалит.

Мужик — Гарри — действительно подбрасывает его в Южный Хампстед и даже не пытается по дороге облапать или затащить в отель. Вместо этого они идут в паб.

И уже к середине первой пинты Эггси думает: «А почему бы и нет?»

Мысль эта не нова, когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, в которой Эггси был кандидатом в олимпийскую сборную, он запал на помощника тренера. Разумеется, ничего из этого не вышло, они и не разговаривали-то ни разу ни о чем, кроме разминки-растяжки-заминки. Но Эггси тогда провел не одну ночь, размышляя о границах приемлемого и допустимого. А после размышлений кое-что попробовал вместе с товарищем по команде, но это было так... баловство. Морпеховская учебка нащупанные границы, конечно, подправила, а жизнь под одной крышей с Дином — и вовсе изменила до неузнаваемости.

Здесь и сейчас Эггси рассматривает Гарри и пытается прикинуть, сколько же тому лет. Cорок с хвостиком? Пятьдесят? В любом случае он в отличной форме и совсем не похож на стремного изврата с подвалом полным цепей и плеток. Скорее, на примерного семьянина, которого дома ждут жена, две собаки и четверо детей. Размышляя об этом, Эггси и сам не замечает, как «почему бы и нет» постепенно превращается в «да запросто». Если Гарри предложит продолжить знакомство в более интимной обстановке — он согласится. Отель, машина, уединенная аллея в парке или темная подворотня — какая нахрен разница! Эггси чувствует, что не пожалеет.

А Гарри сидит напротив, пьет стаут и распекает за проебанные возможности. Эггси злится, но как-то лениво, нехотя. Обсуждение серебряных ложечек в жопах вновь уводит его мысли куда-то не туда. И тут в паб заваливаются быки Дина.

Эггси искренне не хочет, чтобы Гарри огреб в назревающих разборках, поэтому облегченно выдыхает, когда тот спокойно направляется к выходу. Но Пудель вякает что-то про любителей молоденьких шлюшек. Гарри замирает на пороге, а дальше — начинается карнавал.

Эггси широкораскрытыми глазами наблюдает за летающими по пабу быками, в его голове по кругу мечется одна единственная мысль: «Ебать!» И на сей раз это глагол.

Все заканчивается очень быстро, Гарри усаживается на прежнее место и как ни в чем не бывало допивает свой стаут. А Эггси сидит ровно-ровно, боясь пошевелиться, потому что если он сейчас дернется, то его стояк порвет джинсы. И какого хрена в этом пабе низкие столики? Под такой не залезешь, чтобы устроиться у собеседника между ног, расстегнуть ему ширинку и выказать все свое восхищение прямо здесь, не дожидаясь отеля, машины, подворотни. Возбуждение все никак не отпускает, а Гарри желает ему удачи, по-дружески прикасается к плечу и уходит. Эггси молча смотрит ему вслед и старательно не думает о том, что только что кончил в трусы от одной улыбки и полуприкосновения.

Он ни хрена не понимает, а когда добирается домой воспоминания о произошедшем немного блекнут и размываются, потому что Дин орет, размахивает кухонным тесаком и грозится покрошить Эггси на фарш, если он сейчас же не расскажет, кто уделал кодлу в пабе.

А дальше — как в гребанной сказке — Гарри Харт спасает его еще раз. И приглашает к себе. Не домой, разумеется, но все-таки на свою территорию.

От Хампстеда до Вестминстера полчаса подземкой с одной пересадкой, но к ателье Эггси добирается только в сумерках. Ему нужно время, чтобы хорошенько подумать. Ну вот, он подумал и решил — он хочет Гарри. Не пощипать его карманы, не угнать его тачку и даже не выставить его уютную — а Эггси уверен, что она уютная — квартирку. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри смотрел на него, прикасался к нему, трахнул его. Мысль о подвале с цепями еще маячит где-то в основании черепа, но Эггси ее игнорирует. Короткая драка в пабе наглядно показала, что Гарри умеет выпускать пар.

Добравшись до нужного адреса Эггси несколько секунд наблюдает через витрину умиротворяющую картину — благопристойный английский джентльмен после дня полного трудов и забот отдыхает со стаканом виски в руке. Усмешка невольно растягивает губы, и Эггси решительно толкает входную дверь.

Гарри отрывается от созерцания глубин космоса в узорах паркета и поднимает глаза на звук колокольчика. Под его спокойным взглядом Эггси теряет половину своей решимости, но собирает ее жалкие остатки в кулак, задирает подбородок повыше и нагло заявляет:

— Никогда раньше портных не видел. Но вы — точно не портной.

Улыбка снова растекается по лицу, и он едва сдерживается, чтобы не облизнуться. Спокойно! Нельзя же вот так, с порога и сразу на хуй. Он пришел сам, стоит тут, едва не выпрыгивая из джинсов — куда уж откровеннее.

Взгляд Гарри меняется, как будто тяжелеет.

— Пойдем.

Стакан остается на журнальном столике, а Гарри ведет Эггси в примерочную. Вот, значит, где это произойдет. Вокруг зеркала и старинная мебель с завитушками — прикольно. Эггси осматривается и уже открывает рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, как все будет. Но Гарри его опережает.

— Что ты видишь?

Эггси теряется, он вдруг четко осознает, что этот вопрос не про секс. Гарри слишком сосредоточен для человека, который собирается перегнуть приглянувшегося парня через кресло и отодрать, не снимая костюма. Поэтому Эггси говорит правду:

— Вижу чувака, который хочет знать: «Какого хрена?!»

А дальше начинается очередной карнавал — Гарри предлагает ему работу. Когда пол в примерочной начинает опускаться — в голову снова лезут мысли о подвале. Но лифт останавливается, и вместо цепей и крестовины с фиксаторами Эггси видит мини-станцию метро.

Тело, настроившееся на приятный вечер, плавно переходящий в ночь, упорно не желает успокаиваться. Воображение подкидывает картинки того, как здорово можно развлечься, пока вагончик несется неизвестно куда сквозь кромешную тьму. Вот только Гарри сидит напротив собранный, серьезный, застегнутый на все пуговицы, продолжает рассказывать о Кингсман и всем своим видом показывает, что любые поползновения сейчас будут ой как не в кассу. Поэтому Эггси сжимает челюсти и загоняет щекотку возбуждения поглубже. А потом и вовсе забывает обо всем, с открытым ртом разглядывая огромный подземный ангар.

Гарри сдает его лысому садисту, а сам отчаливает в неизвестном направлении. Но Эггси уже прикинул, что если не проебется, то никуда от него Гарри Харт теперь не денется. Через пару дней он осознает, как капитально просчитался. Простейшая миссия заканчивается взрывом и комой, Гарри лежит на койке в больничной палате, и даже у самой светлой — во всех смыслах — головы Кингсман нет ни одной идеи, что же с ним не так.

Недели текут одна за другой, сливаясь в месяцы. Эггси тренируется и навещает Гарри. Иногда просто заглядывает на минутку, иногда, сидя в ногах, ведет пространные беседы с самим собой, но чаще всего рассказывает о тренировках и приятелях-соперниках. Гарри идеальный слушатель, он не перебивает, не дразнит и ни в чем не обвиняет, перед ним не надо держать лицо, поэтому с каждым днем Эггси все сложнее не болтать о вещах гораздо более личных, чем мудачизм Чарли и Ко или издевательства — ах, простите, тренировки — Мерлина.

Незаметно и без каких-либо усилий со своей стороны Гарри становится его самым близким другом. Так что, когда он наконец приходит в себя, Эггси прибывает в эйфории, которая куда сильнее любого из испытанных им приходов. Он ничего не может поделать с широченной улыбкой, которая не сходит с лица все время, пока он крутится вокруг. А Гарри улыбается ему в ответ и смотрит невероятно тепло, как будто Эггси тоже много для него значит.

Эггси выдерживает очередное испытание и наконец-то оказывается в уютной квартирке Гарри — ни жены, ни детей, зря переживал — еще не в спальне, но он планирует разобраться с этим в самое ближайшее время.

В столовой Гарри учит его смешивать правильный мартини, Эггси стоит близко-близко и кайфует от тепла его тела и горьковато-древесного аромата парфюма, а черная перевязь кобуры на белой рубашке будит в голове горячие порнографические фантазии. Но Эггси пока держится. Может быть слишком откровенно пялится и немного капает слюной. Ну и похрен, он почти час наедине с Гарри Хартом и до сих пор не взгромоздился к нему на колени и не запихнул свой язык в его горло. Это ли не доказательство выдержки и профессионализма?

Когда мартини в бокале заканчивается — слишком быстро, это и к лучшему — Эггси самым светским тоном, на какой только способен, интересуется:

— Ты трахнешь меня? Пожалуйста.

Удивленным или шокированным Гарри не выглядит. Более того, в его глазах на секунду вспыхивает глубокое удовлетворение, то ли от самого предложения, то ли от «пожалуйста» в конце. Эггси на самом деле без разницы, ведь в следующее мгновение Гарри отвечает:

— Да. — И отправляет его в душ. Наверное, это означает «никакого секса на обеденном столе».

«Ну это мы еще посмотрим», — мысленно обещает Эггси, энергично намыливая подмышки.

Опыта с мужиками у него — два отсоса в раздевалке после тренировки, зато энтузиазма хватит на семерых. Они с Гарри — идеальная комбинация, Эггси давно это понял. Первый раз он кончает во время мучительно-сладкой прелюдии, Гарри облизывает ему ухо и медленно трахает пальцами, и не останавливается до тех пор, пока последние вспышки удовольствия не затихают, а Эггси перестает жевать его плечо. Второй — случается буквально через пару минут. Гарри переворачивает его лицом в подушку и едва успевает вставить, когда Эггси, не особо соображая, что именно он делает, раздвигает ноги шире, прогибается сильнее, подставляется откровеннее и внезапно ловит вспышку такого ослепительного кайфа, что моментально кончает снова под одобрительный шепот и ласковые поглаживания.

В принципе, на этом можно остановиться, но Гарри добавляет смазки, опускается сверху и продолжает выматывающе медленные толчки. Спустя маленькую вечность Эггси кончает насухую и отрубается до утра.

А утром абсолютно счастливый валяется поперек кровати и довольно хихикает наблюдая, как сонный встрепанный Гарри Харт из-под вьющейся челки мрачно взирает на этот ужасный мир. Поразительно, как быстро он приводит себя в порядок. Мир ни на йоту не становится лучше, но уже через двадцать минут на него мрачно взирает аккуратно причесанный джентльмен.

Завтрак превращается в урок столового этикета. Объясняя штатное назначение приборов, Гарри попутно выдает советы по практическому использованию их же в качестве оружия.

— За обедом не забывай развернуть салфетку и положить ее колени. Это отличный способ замаскировать вооружение: четыре ножа или два пистолета.

Эггси послушно расправляет салфетку и тут ему в голову приходит мысль.

— Я знаю, что еще можно ею замаскировать. — Он радостно ухмыляется и скатывается под стол. Колени Гарри совсем близко, Эггси разводит их в стороны и ныряет под салфетку.

Опыта у него не стало больше ни на грамм, но Гарри не жалуется — шумно сглатывает и устраивает руку на его затылке. Не подгоняет, не давит, прикосновение скорее успокаивает. А когда Эггси пытается расстегнуть собственную ширинку, Гарри вытаскивает его на свет, помогает стащить штаны и подсаживает на стол. Утренний секс выходит быстрым и немного отчаянным.

Гарри, похоже, не против провести этот день вместе, в казарму нужно к вернуться к отбою, поэтому они отправляются в ателье. Даже если на последнем испытании Эггси с треском провалится — у него на память останется полунепробиваемый костюм от Кингсман.

Эггси светится как новенький фунт, ощущение абсолютного кайфа затапливает его с головой и выплескивается на окружающих. У него разве что неоновая надпись «Я охуенно потрахался!» на лбу не светится. А может и светится — слишком уж понимающе улыбается мужик, встречающий их за конторкой. Эггси подумывает замутить что-нибудь эдакое в примерочной номер три, но Гарри уже переключился на деловую волну и показывает всякие прикольные штуки. К тому же тут сто пудов повсюду понатыканы камеры, а свое отношение к публичным выступлениям Гарри вчера объяснил весьма доходчиво. Но попытаться спереть гранату — дело чести!

Они возвращаются в зал, весело переговариваясь. Из примерочной номер один выплывает смутно знакомый чувак. И Эггси практически видит, как вокруг Гарри падает бетонный саркофаг — плечи напрягаются, взгляд леденеет, голос выцветает — и невольно подбирается сам. После короткого обмена любезностями стороны расходятся, но что-то конкретно не так.

Гарри сдает его в руки портного, а сам исчезает. Эггси жопой чует неприятности, и неприятности не заставляют себя долго ждать.

Он проваливает последний тест, угоняет машину несостоявшегося шефа и сливается с разборок с Дином. Последнее — не по своей вине. Когда Гарри загоняет угнанный кэб на подъездную дорожку перед своим домом, Эггси уже почти спокоен. Ну, он так думает, до тех пор пока не поднимается в квартиру, где ему срывает резьбу. Он обвиняет Гарри в хладнокровном убийстве собаки и в смерти отца, он кричит и почти плачет, как долбанная школьница. И уже через две минуты этой истерики ему так стыдно, что он едва может поднять глаза. Более неудачного времени для звонока Мерлин не сумел бы подобрать, даже если бы очень постарался.

Гарри оставляет его в своем доме и улетает на другой конец света. Все последующие события сливаются в безумный водоворот, в центре которого тонет Эггси, он бегает, стреляет, взрывает, трахает принцессу. И к тому моменту, когда мир спасен, все еще не осознает, что Гарри больше нет.

 

Жизнь постепенно входит в свою колею, засасывает как болото. Эггси принимают в Кингсман. Теперь он откликается на позывной Гарри, живет в доме Гарри, каждое утро приветствует чучело собаки Гарри, которое все так же хитро поблескивает стеклянными глазками с полки в сортире. И вроде бы все в порядке и даже лучше, есть крутая работа и подружка — та самая принцесса. Но Эггси почему-то кажется, что вокруг него прозрачный пуленепробиваемый кокон, и жизнь скользит мимо, едва соприкасаясь с его гладкой поверхностью.

Все меняется в тот момент, когда очередная сумасшедшая решает, что должна сделать этот мир лучше, и разрушает Кингсман до основания, не забыв про подземный ангар. Эггси теряет не все, но многое, и впервые за долгое время испытывает леденящую ярость. В прозрачном коконе появляется едва заметная трещина.

А через несколько дней оказывается, что Гарри жив-живехонек, хоть и потерял большую часть своих навыков и воспоминаний. И хрен бы с ними, но он совершенно не помнит Эггси! Это убивает, это заставляет искать новые способы и возможности вернуть все как прежде. И в какой-то момент у него получается. Эггси следит за тем, как во взгляде Гарри вежливое равнодушие сменяется привычной теплотой, и облегченно вешается ему на шею, а прозрачный кокон разлетается к хренам в пыль.

Гарри не готов к оперативной работе, это очевидно, но Эггси плевать. Он хочет, чтобы тот был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ведь тогда Эггси сумеет свернуть горы и в размашку переплыть Тихий океан.

Перелет в Юго-Восточную Азию долгий, и наконец-то есть возможность поговорить с глазу на глаз. Эггси внезапно теряет все слова и молчит, что для него не характерно, но он просто не знает с чего начать. И Гарри привычно берет инициативу в свои руки. Через пару минут Эггси вываливает на него все свои страхи и сомнения, а Гарри успокаивает его мягким взглядом, парой слов и одним прикосновением. Он ничего не обещает, не клянется в любви до гроба, но Эггси вдруг понимает, что все у них будет, только нужно сперва закончить миссию, а потом они что-нибудь придумают. Вместе.

Хочется прикосновений, самой простой ласки, и Эггси тянется к руке Гарри. А тот шагает навстречу, легко подсаживает Эггси на барную стойку и, наконец-то, целует. Медленно, чувственно, так сладко, что яйца тяжелеют, а член тут же встает.

Мерлин, как всегда некстати, появляется словно из-под земли, никак не комментирует увиденное, только хмыкает и предлагает приступить к проработке деталей операции. Эггси рассматривает последние примочки технического отдела и усилием воли загоняет поглубже неудовлетворенность и раздражение. Работа прежде всего.

 

Эггси пялится в зеркало, пытается рассмотреть в напряженном отражении джентльмена, о котором толкует Гарри. Но видит только взъерошенного и раздерганного себя в парадном мундире.

Гарри стоит рядом, так близко, что они касаются друг друга локтями.

— Не стоит заставлять королеву ждать, — говорит он, и его единственный глаз светится гордостью. — Она весьма занятая особа.

Эггси согласно кивает и разворачивается к двери. Сейчас он выйдет под своды огромного собора, получит сраный орден, поболтает с королевой, а потом просто пойдет домой. С орденом. И с Гарри. Отличный план!

Ну а принцессам — место в сказке.


End file.
